Body Guard
by mounkeygirl
Summary: After Yugi gets hit by a truck Yami becomes hyper overprotective. Kinda YxYY, but neither side really notice.


Had my wisdom teeth pulled, so I started reading a lot of fan-fictions because there wasn't much else to do. Anyway, just adding one to the mix. :) Semi-serious set up O_-; should get funnier. Please read and review; constructive criticism is encouraged because that's the only way I'll improve.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I never did, but if I do I will let you know as soon as possible.

******

When Yami had gotten his own body he was thrilled. So was Yugi. He could still see his Hikari's smiling face as he congratulated him. It seemed like such a gift at the time, and Yami was grateful.

Then the accident happened.

When Yami ran into the hospital it was to see a heavily breathing Yugi wrapped up in bandages. Then he saw the doctors. Yugi was hurt so badly that five doctors in the tiny room. When Yami tried to go to him one of the men blocked him. Yami tried to duck around him but the man held him fast. Then he began pushing Yami out of the room. As Yami's view of Yugi became obstructed he panicked. Without thinking he began calling on his dark powers to move this man out of his way.

Then he heard Yugi's voice in his mind.

Don't hurt the doctors...Pharoh...

The sound of Yugi's voice pulled Yami back to himself. His eyes bugged as he strained to catch a look of his partner.

Yugi's head lay sideways on his pillow, looking at Yami. It seemed that it was taking all the energy he had simply to use their mental link. He smiled, I'll....be Alright...

Then Yugi's eyes glazed over.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, but the doctors over the boy had moved, so his face was now blocked, and the man pushing him finally succeeded in getting him out the door. Once they were in the hall Yami became suddenly quit. 'Don't hurt the doctors...' was playing through his head. The one in who had pushed him out said something in a reassuring voice to Yami, leaning over and looking the duelest kindly in the eyes. Yami didn't hear a word of it. His mind was numb. Yugi's friends were sitting outside too. They ran over to him and after seeing that he would no longer be causing trouble the phasistion returned inside. Yugi's friends spoke to Yami, but he was still having a hard time listening.

It hurt. His brain. The link with Yugi was out. So were the rest of his thoughts.

The words, "... Hit by a truck..." Filtered through. It took a few seconds for their meaning to register. Suddenly though, it hit him, and his mind came crashing back into place.

He grabbed onto Tea's shoulders (she was the closest) as the information related to look for details "Wait-! Wha-?... What about a truck!?"

Tea jumped at Yami's sudden outburst but her own sadness quickly allowed her to understand, she repeated the information fighting back her own tears, "Yugi was... Hit by a truck..." As the group waited outside the room, looking up hopefully anytime someone left or entered, the story became slowly and painfully apparent to Yami.

For Yami to get his own body Yugi had had to give up a great deal of blood. Afterwards the boy had been very weak. For a long time Yugi layed on the coach in the Mutou living room. Yami had been by his side for this. He was Yugi's legs for this time, moving around the house to get what his Aibou needed. Of course, Yugi had tried to be as low maitness as possible. He played down the whole thing, but Yami didn't feel the least bit hampered by being home bound. There was something mending about his first actions in this body being this task, and he was grateful to be able to repay Yugi's kindness, at least a little.

About a week ago Yugi was well enough to go to school again. Naturally Yami worried about him, but Yugi wouldn't hear of him following him. "You should go do something fun!" He protested, "You deserve it!" and it wasn't until Yugi promised that he'd let Joey keep an eye out for him (AKA: Walk him to and from school) that Yami finally relented and consented to exploring the city during school hours. It turned out to actually be quite fun. Today he had even taken the time to enjoy the "freedom".

And then Yugi got hit by a truck. Yami felt like shit.

"I'm such an asshole!" Joey yelled. "We were just using the crosswalk-Yug was right behind me-when this eighteen wheeler ran the light! Damn it all!".He couldn't take the fact that no one was blaming him. Yami knew better then to do that. Yugi didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of his condition, and Joey, out of respect for that, allowed him to trail behind sometimes, as opposed to always keeping him in his sight. Joey was good about giving personal space like that.

No. If anyone were to blame for Yugi's situation it would be Yami.

Yami was supposed to be Yugi's other half. He was supposed to look out for his hikari. Even now that they had separate bodies they still had a mental link. The moment Yugi got hit by that truck was probably the same moment that Yami was enjoying his "freedom" too. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

Yami couldn't go back in the puzzle now. It was impossible. And now that his other's life was hanging in the balance all he could do was sit in a stupid white hall in a stupid uncomfortable wiry chair with his hikari less then fifteen feet away from him but unreachable.

The door opened and the group looked automatically again. The kind faced doctor who had escorted Yami out entered the waiting room. When he began walking towards them he gained their full attention. Yami couldn't stand sitting anymore and leapt up only to meet the doctor half way.

The man smiled tiredly, "Your friend's going to be okay..." There was a sigh of relief from behind him, but Yami's breath was still baited as he waited for the details, "...both Of his legs and his right arm are broken...", Yami cringed, "... And he's lost a great deal of blood". Now Yami went pale, that didn't really sound 'Okay' to him. If this was 'okay' the accident must have been pretty serious. In the background he could hear the breathing of Yugi's friends. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to look.

It took every ounce of strength he had not to just run into the room again, "Can I go see him... Now?"

The doctor nodded and Yami ran past him. The others tried to follow but the man stopped them now, "I'm sorry. Only family members are allowed in"

Joey began to protest, "But Yami's not- OW!" Tea jabbed him in the side

She hissed at him under her breath, "You Moran, they probably think Yami's his twin brother or something-"

The doctor seemed to find the scene in front of him in bad taste (he's anti-violence) and coughed slightly into his hand.

***

Yami entered the room to see Yugi breathing (asleep) regularly again. His eyes trailed critically to the bandage wrapped around his others head, as well as the cast on his arm and both legs. Yami's insides squirmed angrily. When he was done here he was going to find that truck driver and make him pay for this. He walked closer and eyed a stool next to the bed. He sat down and watched Yugi's breathing, a hundred vengeful idea's going through his head.

Then Yugi turned his head to him. Yami jumped. He'd woken up. Yami then leaned in quickly, wanting to put his hand on Yugi's shoulder but resisting in case he hurt him, "Aibou..."

Yugi smiled weakly, "I'm sorry...."

Yami was taken aback, "Aibou, there's no reason for you to-"

Yugi just shook his head, which cut Yami off immediately, "I made you worry... I'm sorry for that..."

Yugi then smiled weakly again. Yami took it in gravely. After a few moments Yugi had fallen asleep again, and Yami continued to sit there. His anger at the truck driver had diminished, not that it was gone, but something else was more important then revenge.

Yami leaned over Yugi and made a promise, "I won't let this happen again..."

*******************************************

End first (serious) chapter

Haha... I felt I had to give some background before I made Yami super-crazy overprotective... But whoa, this was kind of depressing Q_Q

Anywho,

Read and review!


End file.
